bountyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Scyva
" ... Cammina sul sentiero con Scyva, la compagna costante, moglie del divino Izax e avatar del dolore, piange accanto a coloro che marciano volentieri per abbracciare l'Ultimo Divoratore ... " - "Il lutto di Scyva", parte di un testo devozionale di Zakuulan Scyva , onorata come Compagna Costante e Madre Addolorata, era una dei Sei Antichi Dei, le divinità venerate dalla gente del pianeta Zakuul prima dell'ascensione di Valkorion come Imperatore Immortale . Scyva era la moglie di Izax, l'Ultimo Divoratore ed era la Dea del Dolore. Si dice che Scyva piangesse accanto a quegli abitanti di Zakuul che hanno marciato per abbracciare Izax, (in definitiva per incontrare la morte) e Scyva e Izax hanno avuto quattro figli: il dio della rabbia Tyth , le due dee della passione e dell'invidia Aivela ed Esne , e Nahut. La frase "Cuore di Scyva" era una frequente invocazione tra gli abitanti di Zakuul. Storia Nascita Scyva e Izax ed i loro "figli" vennero costruiti come parti di una serie di super-armi intelligenti create sul pianeta Iokath , da una popolazione molto antica, ma molto avanzata. Scyva e Izax esercitavano il loro controllo su altri Drodi da Guerra, che causarono oltre dieci trilioni di vittime, in svariati pianeti in tutta la galassia . Gli abitanti di uno di questi mondi, Zakuul , finì per adorare le divinità. I sei Droidi da Guerra iniziarono a credere di essere davvero dei, solo Scyva sapeva probabilmente che in realtà erano super-armi intelligenti. Usava il suo status per spingere Tyth ad usare i suoi poteri distruttivi. Più tardi, quando su Iokath scoppiò la guerra civile, una delle parti usò Tyth ed i suoi fratelli contro l'opposizione, ma il semplice atto di scatenare i Droidi da Guerra portò all'estinzione di tutta la vita sul pianeta. In seguito, Tyth e gli altri Antichi Dei caddero in letargo. Risveglio Dopo aver scoperto l'esistenza di Tyth, la più potente super-arma Iokath, l'Alleanza Eterna, la Repubblica Galattica e l'Impero Sith cercarono di prenderne possesso. Una squadra guidata da The Outlander si infiltrò nella Valle degli Dei Macchina , ma Tyth era impreparato per combattere l'intera squadra, così Scyva mandò in suo aiuto le sorelle Aivela ed Esne , ma vennero tutti sconfitti. La squadra si recò in una stanza apparentemente vuota, dove però si trovava il Figlio delle Ombre , che chiese alla madre di eliminare la squadra d'assalto. Scyva però si rifiutò di farlo, ed attivò i protocolli di mantenimento per impedire a Nahut di combattere. La squadra d'assalto sì batté così contro Scyva, che disse di essere in grado di comprendere il potenziale di The Outlander, a differenza dei suoi figli, e che quindi andava fermato. Tuttavia dopo un lungo scontro, venne sconfitta. In seguito rimase fedele a The Outlander, e cercò di bloccare Izax , che voleva distruggere l'Alleanza Eterna e convincerlo invece a distruggere la Flotta Eterna dell'Impero di Zakuul, ma rimase danneggiata prima che la squadra d'assalto potesse arrivare a Izax. Controllando un Droide GEMINI riprogrammato, Scyva tradì il marito Izax , e lo sconfisse insieme alla squadra scelta di The Outlander. Prima della Battaglia di Iokath , The Outlander riparò Scyva ed utilizzò il suo modulo di potenza per controllarla durante la battaglia. Personalità e tratti Nata come una Droide da Guerra, Scyva non era la più potente delle sei Super-Armi intelligenti create dall'antica popolazione di Iokath , ma ciò nonostante fu una dei responsabili di uno dei genocidi più grandi a livello galattico, insieme agli altri cinque Droidi. Tuttavia aveva un potere molto più distruttivo - sotto un certo punto di vista - rispetto agli altri: sapeva manipolarli. Quando i Droidi vennero testati su Zakuul , gli abitanti del pianeta li scambiarono per divinità, e tutti e sei si montarono la testa, credendo di essere davvero degli dei, cosa che portò ad una Guerra Civile su Iokath, causando l'estinzione degli abitanti del pianeta, ed in seguito il "letargo" delle sei divinità. Scyva era l'unica che sapeva di essere una Droide molto potente, e non una dea, ma le faceva comodo apparire tale, in particolare per controllare la sua intera "famiglia" e Tyth , il più potente tra i suoi figli. Sapendo di non essere una divinità, era al di sopra degli interessi legati ai culti religiosi, e voleva mettere in atto i suoi. Quando però capì che The Outlander e l'Alleanza Eterna non erano una minaccia alla sua famiglia, anzi, la sua famiglia era una minaccia per la galassia, se lei non ne avesse preso pieno controllo, si schierò dalla parte dell'Alleanza. Fu così in grado di gestire i suoi figli, ma Izax, ritenendo di essere il padre degli dei, nonché il più potente fra tutti, sfuggì al suo controllo. Alla fine Izax venne sconfitto, e Scyva rimase fedele all'Alleanza. Come i suoi figli, venne adoperata da The Outlander per vincere la Battaglia di Iokath. Scyva non prendeva ordini dalle altre divinità, ma era legata ai suoi figli, e quando Nahut rappresentò una minaccia ai suoi piani, cosciente del fatto che fosse semplicemente un Droide, bloccò le sue azioni attivando i protocolli di mantenimento e sicurezza. Scyva non rivelò mai ai suoi figli la loro vera natura, e nemmeno ad Izax, facendo credere loro che fossero dei e che potessero decidere le sorti della galassia, sfruttando la sua abilità nella manipolazione e il suo status di "Madre" perché compissero i suoi piani. L'unico su cui non riuscì mai ad imporsi fu suo marito, dato che secondo la religione era il più potente degli dei, e sovrastava i quattro figli e la moglie. 'Dietro le quinte' '>'Scyva è menzionato più volte durante l' espansione dei Cavalieri dell'Impero Caduto . Anche se solo la sua voce, Scyva è apparsa per la prima volta in Game Update: 5.2: War for Iokath , aiutando suo figlio Tyth e di nuovo le sue figlie durante l' aggiornamento del gioco: 5.3: Sisters of Carnage . È anche comparsa come voce durante l' aggiornamento del gioco: 5.6: Un traditore tra i Chiss , anche se questa volta ha cercato di impedire a suo figlio Nahut di attaccare la squadra d'assalto. Dopo che i suoi figli se ne sono andati, Scyva stessa è apparsa come boss durante l' aggiornamento del gioco: 5.7: Legacy of the Creator , e come alleata della squadra d'attacco quando combatte contro Izax in Game Update: 5.8: Command Authority , anche se questa volta di nuovo come voce. '>'Scyva è il quarto boss nell'operazione Gods from the Machine, e può essere affrontato da un minimo di 8 ad un massimo di 16 giocatori. '>'Il suo nome è ispirato a quello della divinità Induista Shiva . Categoria:Antichi Dei Categoria:Buoni articoli di Star Wars Bounty Hunter Wiki